frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Mods
Final Score 20 - "Ya big cadoofis" - Mods For Torchlight Warning: Modding your game could corrupt your saved game characters. Be responsible. Backup your save files before modding. *Udinbak’s Pet Mod : Adds 76 pets to the game. **http://www.runicgamesfansite.com/downloads.php?do=file&id=494 *Jarcho’s Class Compilation : Collection of tons of new classes. **http://www.runicgamesfansite.com/downloads.php?do=file&id=483 *TorchLeech : Manage your Torchlight mods favorite mods **http://www.runicgamesfansite.com/downloads.php?do=file&id=1 *Sorrysoldout’s Texture Project : Look at all those beautiful texture maps. **http://forums.runicgames.com/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=13720 *UI Reskin: User Interface reskin. **http://www.fileplanet.com/215124/210000/fileinfo/Torchlight—Total-UI-Reskin-Mod Final Score 21 - "Dragon Con-men" - Team Fortress 2D http://www.moddb.com/mods/team-fortress-2d Final Score 22 - "Smack Talk" - Action Quake (Quake2 Mod) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Action_Quake Final Score 23 - "Parenting in a Postal 2 World" - Team Fortress 2 Prop Hunt http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2009/10/10/mad-props-prop-hunt-for-tf2/ Final Score 24 - "The 8th Guest" - Dungeon Defense Final Score 25 - "What's in your wallet?" - Quake KickFlip (Skate Mod) http://www.reocities.com/TimesSquare/Hangar/8961/Kickflip/index.html Final Score 26 - "Free means more money?" - Pirates, Vikings and Knights II (HL2 Mod). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates,_Vikings_and_Knights_II Final Score 27 - "Defense of the Aimless" - Catch The Chicken (Quake 2) http://www.moddb.com/mods/catch-the-chicken Final Score 28 - "A very MOVING episode" - GoldenEye Souce http://www.moddb.com/mods/goldeneye-source/news/ges-update-102910 Final Score 29 - "Music games are still happening" - Cat Life (HL2 Mod) Final Score 30 - "Downloadable Future" - Insurgency http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Insurgency:_Modern_Infantry_Combat Final Score 31 - "A pigs what?" - Enemy Territory Fortress Final Score 32 - "Don't Marky Mark up my movie!" - Painkeep (Quake 1 & Quake 3 Arena Mod) Final Score 33 - There's another Blizzard outside - Science and Industry (HL1 Mod) http://si.hlgaming.com/ Final Score 34 - VGA Resolution: The Red is Dead - Defcon Christmas Mod http://graphics.stanford.edu/~danielrh/christmas/ Final Score 35 - Best of the year - Final Score 36 - Life is a game - THE DARK MOD Final Score 37 - Your horse is a sheep! - Dale’s Earth Map http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/10/14/top-10-civilization-v-mods/ Final Score 38 - Thing of Brothers - Timecop Final Score 39 - Little Big Podcast - Zombies for Doom II http://www.moddb.com/mods/zombies2/news/zombies-for-doom-ii-comes-to-moddb Final Score 40 - Bullwinkie - StarJeweled (StarCraft II Mod) http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/blog/2058906 Final Score 41 - Third time's the charm - StarCraft 2 Mod “Aiur Chef http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/blog/2058906#blog Category: Collection/Cooking Mode: Free For All Players: Up to 8 Final Score 42 - More wood in our video games - Simpson’s Map for Quake III Arena Gameplay –http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=34LtrnnXQTc Final Score 43 - I smell a rift in the universe - Final Score 44 - Brian lives in a can - Flesh (HL2 Mod) Download Mod –Download Flesh for HL2 Gameplay –http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRtw0tD74RQ&feature=related Free Soundtrack –http://www.gamefront.com/files/15397869/Flesh_OST.zip Final Score 45 - Space Points! -Bounty Arms (UDK) UDK Showcase Site: http://www.udk.com/showcase-bounty-arms Download Mod –Download Bounty Arms Gameplay –http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JID7Nuv2Zxg Final Score 46 - Fercentage Points -Dam (A Crysis Wars Single Player Mod) UDK Showcase Site: http://www.udk.com/showcase-bounty-arms Download Mod - http://www.moddb.com/mods/dam/downloads/dam Gameplay - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PcrGJBEaLI Final Score 47 - The Age of Dragons Final Score 48 - Beware Scott's Blast Radius -Precursor (HL2 Single Player Mod) Official Site: http://www.precursormod.com/ Mod Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1hCbHxjcC4 Free Soundtrack: http://www.precursormod.com/musicdl.html Final Score 49 - Gods of Wars Bisounours Party (HL2) http://www.desura.com/mods/bisounours-party http://www.moddb.com/mods/bisounours-party/videos Final Score 50 - Brian is slow MMO, bro. - Blendimals (Desura – Indie) http://blendimals.com/ Final Score 51 - A portal to my heart - Max Payne – Kung Fu 3 Mod http://www.moddb.com/mods/kung-fu-30 Final Score 52 – PSN in the wind - Zombie Panic: Source (HL2) http://www.moddb.com/mods/zombie-panic-source Final Score 64 – All You Can Eat… And Play - Category:The Final Score